After Thoughts
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: What happens after Meryl tells Vash she loves him? drabble
1. Default Chapter

He was not sure what he was suppose to do. So he kept his hands in his pocket. The guilt he felt was building up. He felt like there was nothing he could do. He was stupid like that.

He stared at her crying face. The tears were slow. She was understanding what he said. "Well I'm sorry...to have bothered you." she wiped her face.

"I'm sorry." His eyes pleading for forgiveness. Damn.

She just nodded mutely. "Umm...I-I'm going to go." as quickly as she could she left the room, then the house.

He fell to the floor. "Meryl."

~*~

I have to find her. The tall blonde man ran through the village. He ran and asked his questions too fast for anyone to help him.

"MERYL!" He yelled in the town square. There was no reply. There never was. Damn.

"Mister." He turned to see a little boy staring up at him. "There's a woman over there." he pointed.

"Thank you!" he called over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

There she was, sitting on the dry desert ground. Tears still fell, and her white dress was stained from the dust. "What?" Anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

~*~

I watched him not believing. He kneeled besides me. He stayed silent. We watched the sunset. I wanted to leave, but I could not. I wanted to see if he would say anything. But he never did. He just put his arm around me and let me cry.

"I'm an idiot. There's obviously a right way to respond to what you said. That's never happened to me. So I said the wrong thing. I just need to let you know that." He paused. "I love you."

I snuggle closer smiling. We watch the sunset. Nothing more is needed. Complete peace.

~*~

Lying in bed relaxing. White sheets. White heat. Nothing better. Nothing ever could be. Nothing. 

Sunlight rushed through the windows. He tried not to laugh when he read the clock . 

Coldness hit his chest her head lifted. "What?" a lazy smile played at her lips.

"Time." he said. 

She looked. A grunt came out of her. "Someone was a little eager last night."

"I know you were." He flipped her over on her back.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed.

"You know what I mean." he paused. "Fox." 

She stuck out her tongue. He had to get a tasting.


	2. After Thoughts cont

He could not cook for the life of him. She was laughing as he tried to make pancakes. The night before and that morning had left them starving for something other than each other.

There were several burnt pancakes on the plate, one was stuck on the ceiling. 

She stood behind him. "Baby do you want me to do it?" she had her arms wrapped around him. 

"No...no I am going to make you breakfast." He waved the spatula around.

"Well you're going to burn down the kitchen before you ever make a successful pancake."

He made a face. 

"Crybaby."

~*~

She puts in the CD. Dancing around like an idiot on her day off. Nothing but her panties and a tank top on. 

She had no idea he was watching her. The swing of her hips. He loved staring at her. She turned to see him. "Akoi." she smiles.

Her movement became more seductive and less hectic. His smile grew like the rest of him as she moves closer.

"You have horrible taste in music." He laughs at her.

She stops and pouts. She is not as wounded as she is she seems to be.

"But I love you're dancing."

~*~

"Damn!" he mutters. 

"What is it?" She come up behind him. Carefully she wraps her arms around his waist. She rest her head below his shoulder blades. She lowers her hand sneakily to his crotch.

"Not now," he says. "You can wait a minute can't you?" Her answer is a no as she moves her hand into his pants.

She stands on tip-toe, not reaching far above his shoulders. "Fuck me..." she whispers.

His eyes open widen and he knows she felt him grow. "Damn!" 

"What?" she asks coyly.

"I will, only if you'll be my wife..." he showed her the ring.

~*~

"Again?" she asks lying lazily on top of him.

"Mrs. Vash." He strokes her hair. She smiles. Quickly he kisses her before he flips her on her back. "Let's make it official...again."

"Vash!" she cries. "How can you do this again!?"

"Easy," he kisses her neck. "You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." 

His words make her blush. "You lie."

"Do you want me to prove you wrong?" he kissed her breast.

"Maybe..." she smiles. She laughs as he kisses her stomach. 

"Maybe..." he repeats after her.

"SEMPAI!" Milly walked in. 

"I told you," Wolfwood laughed from the doorway.


End file.
